Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170122192506
Kristoff demanded. "What have you done with Anna?" "Anna? Oh, you mean the youngest sister of Arendelle, the one whom neither Elsa nor Breha deserve to have her as their little sister at all? I've been taking care of her ever since she came to me for comfort ever since people constantly showed nothing but favoritism towards Elsa and Breha of Arendelle all the time." "Where is she?" Kristoff demanded. "Right here." Moved out of the way and the one who stood behind him was none other than only just Princess Anna of Arendelle herself. "Anna!" Kristoff shouted at her. "Get down here!" Anna stubbornly folded her arms and shook her head. "No." she said was sounding defiant. The group of good guys stared at her. "No?" Rapunzel said in shock before she was looking at Eugene. "What does she mean no?" "Anna?" Kristoff asked as she was staring at her in disbelieve. "What are you doing?" "You don't need me," Anna said. "You only need me to put up with constant favoritism towards Elsa and Breha over me. What about me?" "You're Elsa and Breha's sister and our friend." Kristoff replied angrily. "Why are you doing this, Anna?" "Why?" she shouted at him. "Elsa and Breha are the ones who are the most all time favorites while I'm the unfavorite! And now Elsa and Breha are running after me when it's clear I don't need protection! Why can't any of you see that I don't need protection? What about the favorites of Arendelle?" Anna demanded, glaring at Elsa and Breha now. "What are their reasons for coming here to find me?" "We came because you're our little sister. I'm sorry I lied to you for your safety because Elsa only wanted to keep you safe, Anna. I should've been honest with you when you laid your eyes on my gloves and asked me why I wore my gloves. I told I had serious third-degree burns on my hands. I told you it will be years before they heal. I only wanted you to protect you from harm and danger too. That's all. I felt nothing but guilty for not being honest with you like I should've been." Breha replied. "We came because we know you care about us and we care about you too. I'm sorry I made you think I hate you. I know I shut you out for past years ago even without telling you why but I should've been there for you back then. Why should it matter if you're our little sister just because people can't stand the fact that you're our little sister and rather show favoritism towards the Breha and I over you? I know I should've told you why I shut you out but-" "Save it!" Anna cut Elsa off as she rudely shouted as she was about to shoot lasers from her glaring, angry eyes in order to use them against Elsa and Breha. "I've had about enough of you! And you too, Breha! You two keep getting in the way of my freedom and independence! Neither of you have the right! You should both just butt out!" "But Anna-" Elsa begun but Anna cut Elsa off again as she shot her lasers from her angry, glaring eyes in order to shove Elsa and Breha out of the way. They both hit the ground where they've been standing and they yelped in pain, after Anna shoved Elsa and Breha away from her and their spots. "What was that?" Eugene asked. "Lasers from Anna's angry, glaring eyes," Rapunzel replied. "Something doesn't seem right here. This isn't good. Anna was never like this." she just saw Anna shot lasers from her glaring, angry eyes as she used them against Elsa and Breha by attacking them. "She seems to be taking her anger out on Elsa and Breha too..."